Sending you my love
by Reidfreak
Summary: Morgan joins the army and is sent to fight in Afghanistan. Struggle between Aaden and Morgan. Beta by GriffindorPrincess23


Okay. So I've started a new story. I will not be posting any other chapters to "Boyfriends" Since there hasn't been much interest. I mean I haven't even gotten a single review! So anyways, this is a new idea that popped in my head. It won't be the typical BAU setting. I fiddled with the story line a tid-bit :) Hope you guys enjoy this! Please don't forget to Review, they brighten my day!

* * *

><p>Aaden sat on the couch with a heavy heart. It had been 6 months since the departure. 6 months since she'd seen his loving face. She felt a hot tear fall on her cheek. Every night she'd spend awake wondering if she'd ever get that dreadful call.<p>

Aaden remembered the day Morgan told her he was leaving for Afghanistan.

"_Baby Girl, can I talk to you for minute?"_ _Morgan patted the space beside him on the couch._

_Aaden gave him a puzzled look and sat down beside him, "What's up?"_

_Morgan cleared his voice. Aaden frowned, "This can't be good or it wouldn't be so hard to say,"_

_Morgan shifted and took Aaden's hands looking her in the eye, "I told you that I signed up for the army when I was younger right?" Aaden slowly nodded and Morgan continued, "Well the way their system works is that you take a test and they see what sections in the army you qualify for. Your name afterwards is put on a list and they can recruit you at any time," Morgan looked down at his hands nervously. _

_Aaden stared up at him blankly, "No," was that only word she said. _

"_Aaden, I half to,"_

"_No!" She screamed and jumped off the couch._

_Morgan stood up in front of her, "I won't be leaving right away, I'm training at the nearby base for a month and then they're deploying us to the base in Afghanistan." _

_Aaden's eyes widened, "One month! You're leaving in a month! What's going to happen to me! You promised you'd never abandon me!" _

_Morgan's face looked pained as if he was holding back tears, "Aaden," he began in struggled whisper, "I'm not abandoning you. I'll be back, I promise you that. I just have to do this. It's what's right." _

_Aaden shook her head. Tears streamed from her eyes, "Why can't you let others do the right things." She said in a defeated voice. _

_Morgan tried reach out and placed his hand on her slender shoulder. Aaden shrugged it off and ran into her room down the hall. A few minutes later Morgan heard screaming and things breaking as they smashed to the floor. He crumpled to the ground beside the couch and let his tears fall. _

Aaden shook the thoughts from her head as she heard Emily Prentiss unlocking the front door. She'd been living with her ever since Morgan's deployment. She had been great. She'd helped her get through the first few months and had been almost like a mother or older sister to her.

"Aaden?"She called from the front door. Aaden heard Emily drop her keys on the ledge by the door.

"Living room," she called back. Aaden quickly wiped away the forgotten tear that had made its way to her chin.

Emily walked into the room and dropped her purse on the kitchen counter, "How was your day?"

Aaden sighed, "Okay, I guess. I had three tests to write and the other class we watched a movie on John Paul II so it wasn't very eventful. Any new cases?"

Emily smiled, "No, paperwork all day, so it wasn't very eventful either." Emily reached into her purse and brought a small tinted envelope, "I think I know what might cheer you up though!"

Aaden's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting a letter from him so soon! She jumped off the couch eagerly and hugged Emily tightly. Emily chuckled and handed her the envelope.

Aaden ran into her new bedroom (Emily's guest bedroom) and closed the door. She hopped onto the big double bed and h snuggled up with one of the pillows. Ripping open the envelope, she began to read:

Baby girl,

You probably aren't expecting a letter so soon, but I managed to sneak in an hour of solitude so I could write to you again. I miss you so much and I'm thinking of you every single day. It's weird not waking up to see your beautiful face in the morning. I miss getting off work early and surprising you at school with a ride home and a night with yours truly.

Do you remember the night before I left? You finally let me into your room after days of not talking me. I was just so happy that you even said a word to me after the hell I told you I was putting you through. I hold onto that night. It's my strength that keeps me moving throughout the day.

I remember it so clearly. The team was over for a farewell gathering. I was feeling so helpless that I came to your room and begged you to let me in. I heard you unlock the door and walk back to your bed. (Remind me to take the locks off your door when I get home ) I opened the door and you were just sitting there staring at me with those gorgeous eyes. I could tell that you'd been crying but you smiled at me, the first smile for what seemed like weeks. And then you jumped up and I wrapped you in the biggest hug. God I miss your hugs! And then you told me that you loved me and forgave me. You told me you were sorry. You made me promise that I'd be careful and that I needed to stay strong just for you. I can I assure you that I'm staying strong just for you.

Aaden, that night, you had no need to apologize. Now that I'm here and feel the pain of not seeing you every day, I can hardly imagine what it's like for you. But I will come home for you. I promised that I'd keep you safe for the rest of your life and I'm going to stick to that promise.

Every night I look to the sunset and give it all my dearest love so that you may receive it no matter how far apart we are. It's my kiss goodnight and a warm embrace before you close your eyes and dream. Just remember that the same sun that passes through my sky will pass through yours.

I Love you so much Aaden. I am so proud of you and I miss you with all my heart. Writing to you makes me feel so much closer and I long for the short hours that I can just sit and think of you. Only 6 months to go and I promise I will be home. I'm not giving up because you told me to stay strong, but promise me you'll do the same. Promise me that I can count on you to not ignore those beautiful sunsets that pass through your sky at night. Remember that they are your last bit of light before the dark long hours of the night. Remember that they hold a love so powerful that will keep you going throughout the darkest hours. Stay strong for me Baby girl.

With all the love in my heart,

Derek

Aaden hadn't realized that she'd been crying. They were happy tears mixed with a little pain. She quickly got out a pen and some paper from the stack she'd accumulated especially for her letters to Morgan and began writing her letter.

By the time she was done it was nearly seven. The sun had just begun to set. Aaden ran onto the porch of the apartment and sat in one of Emily's lawn chairs just staring at the sky.

New tears stung her eyes as she watched sun get lower and lower into the sky. As she clutched his letter in her hands, she imagined Derek looking at the same sun from his base. She could almost hear his gentle caring voice saying goodnight. She could image his soft whisper as he closed the door to her bedroom and said that he loved her.

She stayed out for a long time after the sun disappeared behind the buildings. The tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Emily came out onto the deck, "Aaden, what are you doing out here?"

Aaden whipped the tears from her face and smiled up at Emily, "I was just saying goodnight,"

Emily shot her a puzzled look but returned inside the apartment. It wasn't her place to judge.

Aaden stared up at the sky again, "Goodnight Derek, I love you. See you tomorrow," She said as she walked back into the apartment with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>K, so how was that? I really want to please you guys with this story so if you have any Ideas I am open to them all. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :) <strong>

**Love always!**


End file.
